disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The following is a list of main and reccuring characters in Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3 of Disney XD's Kickin' It. Kickin it Main Characters *Jack Brewer *Kim Crawford(season 1-3 main & guest star in mid season 4) *Rudy Gillespie *Milton Krupnick *Jerry Martinez *Eddie'' Jones'' (seasons 1 - 2) Recurring Characters *'Marge -' the school's lunch lady, who also takes part-time classes at the dojo occasionally to help the students. *'Lonnie -' the owner of "Reptile World", and Rudy's frenemy. He has a pet Brazilian Monkey Lizard named Leanor. He also lives with his mother. *'Bobby Wasabi - '''owner of the Bobby Wasabi chain of dojos, and an international karate movie star. *'Mika' - Jerry's foreign girlfriend, the niece of Falafel Phil. *'Joan - a security guard at the mall. She is known to be a good rapper. *Sensei Ty - the Black Dragon's sensei and rival of the Wasabi Warriors. *Frank - the leader of the Black Dragons, is claimed to be 19 and still in the seventh grade. *Grace -''' a cheerleader at Seaford High and a frenemy of Kim. *'Randy Plotski -' a skater who attends Seaford High and is friends with Jack. *'Julie - '''Sensei Ty's niece, also a very studious student. She is Milton's ex-girlfriend. *'Emmitt' - a nerd who was seen to love the game Jack was playing in Kim of Kong. Also, in the A/V club with Milton. *'Falafel Phil -''' the owner of the restaurant Falafel Phil's. He is a good friends with Rudy and has a pet goat chef named Tootsie. *'Sam '- He is the adoptive 'son' of Rudy. He appears in season 3. *'Claire -' a rich girl attending Swathmore Academy, who fails to defeat Kim in the Seaford Beauty Pageant and loves Milton's "beautiful bulbous brain". Special guests *'Truman -' the school prankster and son of the security mall manager. (Dummy Dancing) *'Arthur - '''the spoiled son of the man who owns Bayview Strip Mall. (Dojo Day Afternoon) *'Smooth' - leader of the dance group "The Step-Brothers". (All the Wrong Moves) *'Ricky Weaver -''' International super-idol teen pop sensation and Kim's former crush. (Ricky Weaver) *'Duke -' a professional board breaker who harbours a strong disliking for Jack. (Breaking Board) *'Kai - '''Jack's cousin and long lost nemesis. (Kickin It in China and Win, Lose or Ty) *'Brody -''' a boy who previously tried to gain entrance into the Black Dragons dojo. (The Wrath of Swan) *'Mondo' - a professional wrestler, who Rudy beats at Falafel Phil. (Rowdy Rudy) *'Leona '- A.K.A. the Black Belt Widow, notorious for marrying rich karate super stars and inheriting their fortunes after they mysteriously "disappear". (Wedding Crashers) *'Lindsay' - a girl who has a big crush on Jack and tricks Jerry onto setting them up on a date together. (Wazombie Warriors) *'Carson '- Dubbed the "old Jack", he is an old friend to the Wasabi Warriors who is, in the end, caught cheating during a tournament against the Black Dragons. (New Jack City) *'Aunt Jillian' - Milton's aunt who helped the gang back into shape. (Kickin' It On Our Own) *'Kofi Kingston' - A WWE wrestler that Sensei Ty hired as the new sensei. (Kickin' It On Our Own) *'Lorie' - a girl who has a mega crush on Jack and hates Kim. *Chuck Crawford - Kim's dad, he works in the automotive business. (Fawlty Temple) *'Gabby Douglas' - an Olympic Gold metalist who coached Kim's gymnastics team. (Gabby's Gold) *'Kyrie Irving' - A NBA superstar and employee at Doctor Kicks. (Sole Brothers) Category:Characters